Regina's perfect birthday
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Regina doesn't celebrate her birthday. She hasn't in a very long time but a five-year-old boy has taken upon himself to change that. Regal Believer.


**Here is a little Regal Believer fic for Regina's birthday.**

 **I hope you'll like it.**

 **Don't forget to review, to let me know what you think.**

* * *

She wasn't accustomed of celebrating her birthday. When she was married to the King, it didn't seem to matter to him or anyone and after she'd killed him -well it didn't seem to matter to her that much either as it felt like celebrating another day into a life she didn't want to live. A life as a Queen -as an evil Queen...as the girl who forgot how to smile.

She remembered though. She remembered that every year her father would ask the cook to make her a small cake and he would leave it on her dressing table with a small scripted note with 'happy birthday my baby girl' writen on it. She would sat down and shed a tear before waving her hand loosely to envelop cake and note into a purple cloud and make them disappear.

And then it all changed.

It was a Sunday morning and she was making some pancakes for Henry. She enjoyed doing that. The smell of the baking floating in the kitchen as she cut out more apples for the batter and the knowledge that there was someone upstairs, still sleeping, wrapped into his blue blanket -the one she had bought when she had received the call from the adoption agency- who would be happy to Wake up to such breakfast.

A smile spread on the brunette's lips as she flipped a pancake.

After a few minutes, she heard small footsteps descending the stairs and when she looked up, she met the sleepy eyes of a small five-year-old boy. She grinned at him, putting the maple sirup on the table before going to lift him up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She whispered against his cheek as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his tiny little legs around her waist and clenching at her hastily.

"I'm sleepy mommy." He told her and she felt his warm breath against her skin as his body was shook by a yawn.

"Then why didn't you stay in bed some more?" She asked gently, parting him a little from her so she could look into his eyes. "It's Sunday, there's no daycare today. Just you and mommy." She rejoiced, stroking the side of his face.

"But the smell woke up my belly." He informed earnestly, pulling his lips into a pout as he pointed at his round belly.

The brunette chuckled, leaning to kiss his nose causing him to giggle and let out a disapproving 'mommy' as he grabbed her face gently in between his palms.

"I guess we should feed that belly of yours now, don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

"I think belly would like that very much, yes."

Her grin reached her ears and she spun her heels to sit him down in his chair.

The breakfast went on well and once they were done, Regina took care of the dishes, helped by a very messy Henry who was way too happy to be able to "play" with water before going upstairs.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart." Regina replied, pulling out a shirt for him to wear today.

She turned around and caught his thoughtful gaze. A frown appeared on her face as she watched him, sat on his bed, legs crossed in front of him and lips pursed.

"What is it, honey?" The woman asked, sitting next to him and helping him out of his shirt.

"Why don't you have a birthday?" He spoke finally, his head appearing from under his pajama.

Oh. Was all Regina could think about.

"I thought that maybe it was only children that had birthdays, like me but my friend -Luke...he told me it is his mommy's birthday next week so he asked me to help him draw her a picture."

Regina gave him a small smile.

"Adults have birthdays too." She told him, beckoning him to raise his arms as she dressed him. "I just haven't thought of mine in a very long time."

"Why?" Henry asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I didn't have anyone to celebrate it with."

"But you have me." He told her even more confused.

"I have you now. Indeed my sweet Prince." She let out lovingly, bringing him on her lap.

"When is it?" He asked after a small pause looking up into her eyes.

"February 1st." She told him softly.

"Does it make you sad?"

"What?" The brunette asked frowning.

"You have your sad eyes..." He tells her, lowering his gaze.

Regina brought a ghostly hand on her face.

"I..." The brunette tried before sighing.

She put a hand underneath her son's chin so he could look at her.

"It does bring up some sad memories, it's true. But it's alright, my boy." She smiled. "I am happy with you."

...

Months went by and to be honest, Regina soon forgot about that conversation and she assumed Henry had too.

Well, she was wrong.

One day, on a Wednesday in January, they had just come out of Granny's with some donuts to bring to her office as Henry was spending the day with her. However, on the way to the city hall, the boy made her stop by Mr. French's flower shop.

"Why?" She asked him, frowning.

"I just have to tell Mr. French something. Can you wait here, it's a secret?"

The brunette studied him before nodding in agreement. He thanked her excitingly before disappearing into the shop.

He came back a few moments later, a wide smile on his face.

"What is it that you are plotting, young man?"

"Nothing mommy." He replied giggling before grabbing her hand.

The brunette huffed, not quite convinced.

Days went back and after a lot of convincing on Henry's part, Regina had agreed to go to dinner at Granny's. She didn't enjoy being in public a lot, surrounding by those people even though their presence had become more tolerable since Henry had arrived into her life. But she knew how much her son loved Granny's burgers and she wanted to make him happy, so she had accepted.

They had a nice dinner during which Henry spent most of his time, excusing himself to the toilets and whispering things into Granny's ear. Regina didn't say a thing. She just watched silently before deciding that it was just being a child.

Once again, she was wrong.

...

"Ma'am" Regina heard her assistant's voice through the phone. "There's a delivery guy for you."

"A what?!" Regina thought aloud, her head snapping up from her paper work.

She let her finger wander on the device before pushing the button.

"Let him in." She said before putting her pen down.

The door opened and she recognised one of Moe French's two assistants, holding a large bouquet of red roses. She frowned at him as he stammered.

The brunette rolled her eyes standing up.

"H.. For...for you...you Madam Mayor."

"I figured." She bit, taking the flowers. "Thank you." She told him dismissively before turning around and heading back to her chair.

She sat down and took the card attached to it. She opened it carefully and warmth immediately filled her heart.

 _My Mommy,_

 _I know your birthday makes you sad but I want to make it happy again._

 _I love you big, big, big._

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Henry._

A tear rolled down Regina's face as she closed the card and pressed it against her heart. She hadn't even realized that today was her birthday and he...her precious little boy...he had remembered. Better, he had been organising it for days now.

It was hard for her to focus on her work after that. All she wanted was for the day to be over so she could go pick up her son and hug him to never let him go.

Fortunately for her, the clock struck 3 soon so she didn't waste a second before putting away the numerous files strewn over her desk. She put on her jacket and grabbed her handbag and the flowers that she had put in some water.

Once parked in front of the school, the brunette came out of her car and stepped inside the yard. She immediately noticed Henry who was playing with his friend Luke. The brunette waved at him so he could see her. He did and his face instantly brightened up. Regina closed her eyes briefly, taking in how lucky she was to have this beautiful little man in her life. She opened them back her and she kneeled down, opening her arms as he ran towards her, his backpack hanging on his shoulder.

"Mommy." He greeted, throwing himself at her almost making her lose her balance in the process.

She chuckled, her hand reaching for the back of his head.

They parted and she smiled at him. The boy bit his lower lip, obviously dying to know if she had received her flowers.

"I had an interesting visit this afternoon." She told him, evasively.

The boy's smile widened and all Regina could do was pull him into another tight hug.

"Thank you baby. Thank you so much."

"You like them?" He asked happily.

"I love them my little Prince. I adore them." She whispered against his neck.

"I made sure to pick the most beautiful ones." He told her proudly, parting to look her. "It was hard. There were so many and I couldn't stay too long because you were waiting. Then Mr. French helped me write you a card. Did you read it?"

"I did honey."

He grinned.

"Did it make you happy?" He asked carefully.

"You wanna know a secret?"

The boy nodded excitingly.

"I have never been as happy as I am today. Never and that's all thanks to you. I love you so much Henry." She told him.

"I love you too mommy. With all my heart." He said putting a hand on his heart as he smiled, all teeth out.

Regina chuckled on a sob before kissing his forehead.

"Come on, we have to head back home for your other surprise." He informed, taking her head.

"Another surprise?" She asked standing up.

"Mmh" He nodded.

"Does it have to do anything with your hush-hush with Granny the other day?" She asked lifting a brow.

For only response, Henry gave her a cherubic grin as he climbed on his seat.

"How did you pay for all of this anyway?"

"With the money you give me to buy some candies. I had like that." He said raising his ten fingers.

"And how much is that?" Regina asked.

The boy thought for a second.

"Ten" He said happily.

"Ten indeed." Regina agreed, buckling his seat belt.

"Mr. French took five and I was going to give Granny the rest but she said it was OK."

The brunette smiled.

"You really took care of everything, didn't you?!"

The boy nodded, kicking towards the front seat happily.

"Thank you Henry. For everything."

"You're welcome Mommy."

The rest of their day went on perfectly. It turned out that Henry had Granny make her a chocolate cake that Ruby delivered a little later in the afternoon.

Everything was perfect and by the time she settled Henry down on his bed around 7, Regina was -for the first time since Daniel had died- truly happy for her birthday.

It was the perfect birthday and the first one of a long list to come as all she needed was the brown-haired boy that had taken over the whole of her heart.


End file.
